This invention relates generally to modular conveyor belts in which a plurality of plastic belt modules having interfitting end members are held together by pivot rods extending through holes in the end members. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel form of retention means for the pivot rods.
Modular conveyors of the kind referred to are very well known in the art and various systems have evolved for retaining the pivot rods in place. One earlier proposal, for example, for plastic pivot rods, comprises expanding or "mushrooming" the ends of the rod over the outer lateral surfaces of the respective conveyor module. This arrangement, however, involves destruction of the rod in the event it needs to be removed, for example to replace a worn conveyor module.
Another earlier proposal involved press fitting the ends of the pivot rods, which, preferably were knurled, into preformed apertures in the laterally outermost end, members of the respective conveyor modules. Again, however, complications arise in removing the rods.
More recent rod retention systems employ removable stop members for the pivot rod ends locatable in the laterally outermost end members of the conveyor modules. Such removable stop members may, for example, comprise axial end caps fitting in the ends of the pivot rod openings, or removable clips adapted to fit or swing across the ends of the pivot rod openings. While these systems reduce problems involved in removing the pivot rods, they tend to complicate the structure and may even introduce additional problems in fitting and removal of the stop members themselves.